Pallidin, a cell surface lectin implicated in mediating cell-cell adhesion in the cellular slime mold Polyspondylium pallidum, is inhibited by an endogenous factor which binds to it. The inhibiting factor, apparently a receptor, appears as a hemisphere. Pallidin binds all over the surface of the receptor like a fringe.